When Your Gone
by KaoruMatsubaraFanWriter
Summary: Kaoru has died. Butch is depressed. What would come when Kaoru comes to Butch in a dream? Song : When Your Gone WARNING; Sad Fan fic.


**_I _Here's a Brief; Kaoru died. Butch is depressed, heartbroken and horribly attempt to suicide. One day, Kaoru comes to Butch in a dream.**

**Listen to this song when you read;**

** watch?v=AxlK44-yfJY**

**Boy version of When your Gone by Arvil Lavigne**

* * *

_W-where am I? Is this Heaven? Kaoru..?_

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

_I see... I see a spark..._

_No... Kaoru..._

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**  
** And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

_Is it you..?_

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
** Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_It is you!_

**When you're gone**  
** The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
** When you're gone**  
** The face I came to know is missing too**

_"**KAORU!** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_You tell me it's okay..._

_"No it's not! I fucking left you alone there! I fucking did! How can you say it's okay! _**IT'S MY FAULT YOU DIED!**_"_

_You kneel down to hug me, letting me press against your stomach. Your eyes glittering with sorrow._

_"No... It's my fault. I shouldn't have said those words to you."_

_You say with sorrow and grief, and the white, glowing and sparkly scarf that flows through the breeze of our dream._

**When you're gone**  
** The words I need to hear to always get me through**

_"Forgive me... Kaoru!"_

_I look up to you, seeing your emerald eyes squint to a hint of sorrow. Made me burst into tears_

_"Please..."_

_You say,_

_"Stop crying..."_

_I sniffle and pressed harder inside, letting you stoke my hair lovingly..._

**The day and make it ok  
****"I miss you..."**

_"Butch you idiot! Stop crying! I'm the one who should be sorry! I made you suffer so much!_

**I've never felt this way before**  
** Everything that I do reminds me of you**  
** And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**  
** And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

I can't stop...

Tears running down painfully to the floor, while bursting out in sobs and cries of a baby.

**_"I want you back with me, Kaoru! Please! Come back to me! Beg to lord!"_**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
** Do you see how much I need you right now?**  
_  
_

_You hesitate. You wipe your tears and bring me up, you place your hands on my shoulders while my bangs cover my eyes to hide the pain and tears._

_"I want to join you.. So we can be together again, Kaoru. Please.. Take me with you."_

**When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you And when you're gone The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone All the words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you**

_"Butch... Listen"_

_"Remember the times we held together?"_

_"Those.. Wonderful times?"_

_I nod._

_"They can never be forgotten"_

_"Even if I'm Gone.."_

_"Always remember"_

_"I..."_

_I look up to you, you were crying again._

_"I love you, Butch. Never forget that."_

**_"I love you..."_**

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah**

_I awake on my bed, looking out of the window, it was night._

_I got out of bed and headed to your favorite place, under the sakura tree._

_I lay on the grass where we lay._

_I stare at the sky._

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

_I see a star in the sky. And my signature lightning._

_My eyes twinkle with grief. Yet with hope._

****_Kaoru..._

**When you're gone**  
** The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
** And when you're gone**  
** The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**  
** All the words I need to hear will always get me through**  
** The day and make it ok**

"Thank you Kaoru."

"Thank you, for everything you've done with me"

**I... Miss...**

**_You..._**

* * *

**I CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS**

**EVERYONE REVIEW**

**AND DRY YOUR TEARS!**


End file.
